


Research Partners

by LadyIvy89



Series: Like Magic - Ulrich Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy89/pseuds/LadyIvy89
Summary: Ulrich Trevelyan has a new research partner and he's not happy about it. That arrogant Dr. Pavus will have to be kept in line.





	Research Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @b1narysol0 at @dadrunkwriting (tumblr)  
> Prompt: Teacher AU + Awful first meeting   
> Pairing: Ulrich Trevelyan & Dorian Pavus

Professor Ulrich Trevelyan rushed down the hallway of the science building. He tried to avoid bumping into people but he ended up almost toppling a young girl who had been too distracted by her phone. Thankfully she barely looked up to deliver a glare at the older man. He glared back and continued on his way. The director was waiting and he was - he looked at his watch- already 10 minutes late.

“Damn!”

He almost opened the door without knocking, but managed to stop in time and take a deep breath before raising his fist.

“Madame Vivienne? It’s Prof. Trevelyan.”

He didn’t have to wait long, “Do come in, darling.”

He opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked at his boss. She was as composed as always. Perfect makeup accentuating her dark features, practical but fancy pin striped blazer and a self-confident smile formed on her plump lips.

“I apologize for the delay, director. I had to sort through some emails to find the earlier versions of my proposal and-”

She waved him off, “You are here now. So we can begin. Besides your tardiness gave me a little extra time to have a chat with Dr. Pavus here.” She motioned to one of the chairs in a corner where a man sat going over a set of documents with exaggerated focus.

Ulrich froze, “Um, I was not aware you had other appointments this early. I- Did I interrupt? Should I step out?”

The director laughed, “Oh no, darling! Please, stay. This concerns the both of you after all.”

Ulrich frowned, “My proposal concerns both of us?”

The man cleared his throat, “Your research and field of study does. According to Madame Vivienne at least. I am not quite convinced, however.”

He flipped the papers in his hands and scowled at them. Ulrich’s eyes widened. Was that…?

“Is that my research proposal?” Ulrich asked.

If his voice was a little high, nobody noticed. Really, they didn’t.

“If you can call it that. Your main statement is weak.” the man said. His dark eyes were bored behind the glasses he wore.

Ulrich flushed, “That’s a draft.” He looked back at the director. “Madame, why is he here?”

The woman sighed, “Professor Trevelyan, I am afraid the department didn’t approve enough money to fund all research projects submitted this year. And since Dr. Pavus’s field of study and yours have so much in common, I have proposed a partnership.”

Dr. Pavus rolled his eyes. Ulrich’s gritted his teeth.

“I do not see how time travel hocus pocus relates to my research!” Ulrich growled.

Dr. Pavus sneered. His mustache accentuating the twist of his lips.

“Ah so you know of my research. Tell me, did you study it at length when writing your papers?” he said and tossed the proposal on Madame Vivienne’s desk.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Please, as if I would ever lower myself to copy your ramblings. And everybody knows about your research. Science fiction is very popular after all.”

Pavus rushed him and stood in front of Ulrich, glaring daggers directly into the man’s blue eyes.

“That is grand. Coming from the man studying interdimensional energies. Are you trying to find a dimension where you’re not a laughing stock?”

Ulrich saw red, but before he could lay his hands on the dark haired, dark eyed arrogant bastard, the director intervened.

“That is quite enough gentlemen. I’m afraid that you’re going to have to work through your differences if you have any hope of pushing your projects forward.”

“How?” Ulrich asked, his shoulders slumping.

“I have read both your proposals and considering the way you both described your theories and methodology, I firmly believe your work can benefit one another. That is why the department has decided to pair you together. I expect a new proposal for your joint project in two months time.”

“Two months!?” Dr. Pavus screeched. “That is not enough time to-”

Madame Vivienne raised a hand to stop his protests.

“I am aware it will be a challenge, Dr. Pavus. But because of budget restrictions that is all I can give you. If you two cannot come up with a proposal during that timeline I’m afraid I will have to reject you both.”

Both men were silent for a minute. Ulrich pushed his reddish brown hair back and sighed. Pavus took off his glasses to rub his eyes and put them back on.

“Very well. Thank you for at least giving us this opportunity, Madame.” said Pavus.

Ulrich breathed deeply. “I’ll see what can be done. Share notes. Perhaps we can find a common thread.”

The woman smiled, satisfied. “I am sure you will accomplish much together. You have brilliant minds. But remember above all that this is a partnership. Being civil will make things…simpler.”

The men look at each other. The air around them still tense.

Dr. Pavus extended his hand first. Ulrich looked down at it a second before grasping it.

“Dr. Dorian Pavus. A pleasure.”

They shook hands.

“Dr. Ulrich Trevelyan. I’m sure…”

Madame Vivienne nodded and smiled.

And Ulrich was glad she couldn’t see how white their fingers were from trying to squeeze the hell out of each other’s hands.


End file.
